


Dad Jokes

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askSo, I know this person, (it may or may not be me xD) that laughs at the stupidest things! Dad jokes, immature jokes, stupid little videos, things that really just normally require a chuckle turns into a laughing fit, etc. I'm curious to see how Merlin would handle that annoying (yet somehow adorable) piece of shit.





	Dad Jokes

You had a bad habit. You loved really bad puns. And Merlin loved them too. But only when you made them. Everyone else hated them.  
You knocked on his and said “Knock knock.”  
“Who’s there?” He quipped.  
“Al.” You replied.  
“Al who?” He went along.  
“Al give you a kiss if you open this door.” You said, smiling you big you could practically hear it in you voice.  
“Get in here you adorable fool.” Merlin said trying to stifle his laughter as you worst joke yet. He stood as you opened the door and gave you a big kiss. That was until he saw Harry walk in behind you.  
“You really like those silly jokes don’t you Merlin. Or maybe it not the jokes you like.” Harry said smugly.


End file.
